Gottes Hexenjäger
Gottes Hexenjäger (神ウィッチハンター, Kami U~itchihantā, lit. God's Witch Hunter) is a former monk turned mage hunter. He weilds a dangerous weapon called Malleus Maleficarum. Appearance Gottes is a muscular man with white hair and blue-grey eyes. He wears a cloak that is mostly black, cutting off a a red stripe with gold half circles, with the rest of the cloak in white. Gottes wears one glove and carries prayer beads. He also wears black pants, a belt with a large gold buckle and black boots. Personality He is very religious, often murmering holy scriptures to himself, and is versed in a variety of religions. He is also extraordinarily judgemental of others, having been kicked out of the monastery he studied at, being viewed as 'too extreme', and has begun traveling the world. His goal is to 'purge the world of the sin that is mages'. History Gottes was born and raised in a monastery as a nameless child. When he was 16 he suddenly took on extreme points of views on everyone else and began acting out violently towards others. He was then thrown out of the monastery for being 'too extreme' and gave himself the name "Gottes Hexenjäger" after deciding to 'purge the world of the sin that is mages'. Shortly before he was thrown out of the monastery he found a hammer. The hammer was in a case labled 'Malleus Maleficarum' and took it with him. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Set Out! *Leopard in Knight's Clothing *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting *So...now what? Equipment ' Malleus Maleficarum' (ハンマーXXI, Hanmā XXI): is a massive, two-handed hammer that Gottes wields. It is infused with Lacrima that absorb and consume the magical energies of spells and mages that come near it. It can then use the magical energy to cause devastating damage. If Malleus Maleficarum absorbs enough magical energy, and it isn't dispersed, the hammer transforms into a golden hammer. While in this state Malleus Maleficarum's power is multiplied countless times. Red Lacrima: the red lacrima imbedded in Gottes' clothes also have the ability to absorb a mage's magic. Gottes is then temporarily given use of the magic absorbed by the lacrima. Prayer Beads: the prayer beads have the ability to seal away magical powers. The beads can only be activated through a certain prayer (see quotes below) other wise they are used and function as normal prayer beads. Flintlock Pistol: The pistol that Gottes carries around is very rarely used in actual combat, but is used in subduing an individual. Rather than shooting out ordinary bullets, Gottes has swapped them out for Lightning Lachrima, shocking and paralyzing the target rather than killing them. He got the weapon presumably sometime after the invasion of Pilse Navarina, and prefers to keep it away, preferring physical weapons over guns. Magic and Abilities Master Martial Artist: Gottes is a master of several forms of Kung Fu. He can easily hold his own against, and beat, several skilled fighters and mages on his own. He even claims to have taken out several members of Assassin and Mercenary Guilds. *'Hu Xing + Bao Xing': Gottes most often fights by combining the straightforward strength of Hu Xing (Tiger) with the speed and ferocity of Bao Xing (Leopard) Hammer Master: through years of practice and use of Malleus Maleficarum, Gottes has become a master at fighting with the large, cumbersome hammer. *'Gottes Gerechtigkeit Zerschlagung' (神の正義の破壊, Kami no Seigi no Hakai, God's Smashing Justice): Gottes attacks with Malleus Maleficarum and releases all the magic absorbed by the hammer all at once. The longer it's been absorbing magic, the bigger then explosion and the more damage done. *'Schläge des Urteils' (判決の提案, Hanketsu no Teian, Blows of Judgement): Gottes strikes the oppenent hard and heavy with Malleus Maleficarum multiple times. High Endurance: being able to easily wield his cumbersome weapon, and having mastered several forms of Kung Fu, Gottes has enough endurance to fight for several hours without tiring. This is due to his mastery of Hu Xing. Enhanced Speed: with his Martial Arts abilities Gottes has become fast enough that even a slight graze can cause a friction burn, and even deliver multiple punches in the blink of an eye. This is thanks to his mastery of Bao Xing, though when not fighting, his speed doesn't appear any different than the average adult male. Enhanced Strength: Gottes, being able to easily lift and swing his hammer, has become extraordinarily strong and is capable of breaking walls without using Malleus Maleficarum. Quotes *(Using Prayer Beads): "Signa tulit Dominus et liberabit eos mortales potestate diaboli ad salutem." Tanslates from Latin as - "Lord seal away the Devil's power in this mortal soul and deliver them to salvation." Literally "The signs of mortal men, the power of the devil, and deliver them to the salvation of the Lord hath taken." *(To those he thinks are stupid): "Dominus sa tradat ignorant stultorum lumen scientiae." Litterally "Lord of widom deliver ignorant fools the light of knowledge." *(After killing) "Dominus mors acceptissimam haec anima (his animarum) ut vestri domain." Litterally "Lord of death welcome these souls to your domain." - plural of haec anima in parenthesis Trivia *'Mallesu Maleficarum', latin for "Hammer of the Witches", is an infamous book that was basically the Witch Hunter's Bible *Image is of the male Monk from one of the Dungeons and Dragons games, found on photobucket *Image of the hammer is one of the weapons from Fable III *None of the holy scriptures are necessarily from the same religion *The transformed appearance is of Sulfuras, the Extinguished Hand from the World of Warcraft franchise Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon user Category:Martial Artist